Pneumonia
by Crittab
Summary: Harm gets sick, but when there's no room at the hospital, Mac is appointed to take care of him, and she sticks with him, no matter how terrifying some of the side effects are. AN I fixed the text, no more symbols I promise. :
1. Pneumonia

Disclaimer: I don't own any JAG stuff, or characters or situations. No infringement intended.  
  
Summary: Harm becomes very sick, but when the Hospital has no rooms for him, Mac is appointed to take care of him.  
  
Harm sat in his office. His head throbbed as though it had been hit, hard. The papers before him were decorated with blood red and jet black spots, as was everything else in the JAG HQ. Outside the door the sounds of tapping on keyboards and friendly banter threatened to penetrate his brain, making the headache, which was already unbearable, worse. Harm closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. A sheen of sweat coated his face and neck, and extreme nausea was caused by the migraine. A rapping on the door was almost enough to make him pass out from the pain.  
  
Without waiting for an answer Mac walked into the office and sat down. She looked up at Harm, whose head was still in his hands. An immediate worry came over her.  
  
"Harm? Are you alright?" Mac asked. Harm slowly lifted his head and looked at her, before turning to his right and throwing up into the trash bin. Mac quickly ran around the desk and put a reassuring hand on his back as his abdominal muscles heaved with pain as all he threw up.  
  
It was a good five minutes before he finished. Mac helped him back into a seated position. He looked at her, lazily. The group of people in the bullpen had seen this all, as the door had been left open and the blinds left open.  
  
"Mac," Harm said in a hoarse whisper, he slurred her name.  
  
"Come on Harm, I'm taking you to the hospital," She said. She stood up and grabbed his coat from the hook on his door.  
  
"No," was all Harm could mutter. Mac walked over to him with his coat and placed his limp arms inside of the sleeves.  
  
"Yes, now come on," She said. She went around to his back and placed her arms under his to help him stand. His legs would be of no use to him though, the muscles in them refused to contract, making him lean all of his weight on Macs slender, but muscular form. Caught off guard by his sudden reliance on her, Mac stumbled, but quickly regained composure and led Harm out of his office.  
  
"Harriet, get my car keys for me," She said, not losing stride.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Said a very worried Harriet, She ran into Macs open office and grabbed the keys off of her desk and ran to catch up with Mac and Harm.  
  
"Here you go Ma'am," She said, once she caught up to them.  
  
"Thank you Harriet, help me," She said, Harriet went around to the other side of Harm and placed his arm over her shoulder and her arm around his back, as Mac was doing, and helped the two of them to Macs car. Sturgis Turner followed and opened the car door for them to put Harm in. After doing so Mac ran around the other side of the car.  
  
"What happened to him?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I don't know, he's sick. Tell the Admiral we're gone," Mac said, she dove into he drivers side and turned on the ignition and drove off.  
  
"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Harriet asked Sturgis. Tears welled in her worried eyes.  
  
"I don't know Lieutenant," He said. He looked at her just as a few tears fell.  
  
"Hey, he'll be fine," He said reassuringly. He put his hand on her back.  
  
"Let's go talk to the Admiral," He said.  
  
"Yes sir," She said, putting on her best 'brave face'. The two-walked back into the office, Harriet looking back, watching the car drive away.  
  
"Harm, Harm you stay with me, don't go falling asleep," Mac ordered in the car.  
  
"I'm so tired," he said, slurring his words.  
  
"No Harm, your not, just, talk to me," She said.  
  
"I- I can't," He said, his words less coherent now.  
  
"What hurts, Harm?" She asked. Trying to keep him awake, not know what else to do.  
  
"Nothing, everything," He said. Not knowing the difference anymore.  
  
"Come on Harm, Specifics, Head, back, stomach," She pressured.  
  
"Head, stomach, chest, back," he slurred.  
  
"Chest, Harm?" She asked, worriedly. He just made a low moaning sound.  
  
"Come on Harm, what's wrong with your chest?" She asked. She turned into he hospital parking lot. Again Harm just mumbled incoherently. Mac parked and got out of her seat. She ran to his side of the car and helped him out. She all but dragged him through he large doors of the hospital and up to the front desk.  
  
"I need a doctor," She said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am, your going to have to sit down and wait until the doctor on call is free," The nurse said.  
  
"I need a doctor now," She said, almost in a scream. The marine in her was coming out full force now. The nurse was startled but quickly recovered.  
  
"Ma'am, your going to have to sit down and wait until it's your turn," Said the nurse.  
  
"Screw this," Mac said, angrily. She and Harm began walking down the hall, and through the doors marked "Authorized personnel only", despite the protests of the nurse.  
  
The doctors inside the room looked up at the abrupt slamming of the door.  
  
"Okay, which one of you is going to get over here and help me?" She said in her best marine voice. The room was filled with seven men and one woman.  
  
"Hey, your not supposed to be in here miss," said one man.  
  
"Too god damn bad," Mac said, rudely.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, what the hell is wrong with you?" said the woman. She stood up and walked over to Mac and Harm.  
  
"We have no rooms right now, there was a big crash and we have no rooms left. Here, just lay him down on this," She said, motioning to a gurney. The two women lifted up the large man and placed him gently on the gurney. The doctor checked his pulse and heartbeat, and anything else she thought could be important to finding what was wrong with him. He had passed out several minutes before.  
  
45 minutes later the doctor had completed her tests. Mac had been waiting outside of the room. She was sitting on the floor staring at her hands when the doctor came out.  
  
"Colonel, can I speak to you please?" She asked. Mac. She stood up and followed the doctor down the hall and into her office.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Mac asked, worriedly.  
  
"He has a nasty case of pneumonia. Now normally we would hospitalize him, seeing how bad it is, but as I told you before, be have no rooms. I have to send him home. I don't want him to be there alone though, do you know someone who can take car of him for a few weeks?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I'll take care of him," Mac found herself saying.  
  
"Thank you. He can't be left alone for long. The kind of incoherent mumbling you heard today may go on for nearly a week; he isn't capable of taking care of himself," said the doctor.  
  
"I'll be with him the whole time, is he going to be okay?" Mac asked.  
  
"Honestly? I don't know. We'll have to see in about two weeks. Listen, I need you to take him out of here now, just be careful, if you get sick too, it could be a very long before you can get help as well," She said.  
  
"Of course, thank you," Mac said. She turned and left the room. Harm was still on the gurney where she had left him. She helped him up and took him home, after gathering clothing from her own. After contacting the Admiral, Mac set up Harm's guest room for herself.  
  
She walked into Harms bedroom where he was asleep. A cold cloth covered the sheen of sweat across his forehead. Mac had removed his shirt and pants and laid him in his bed, before calling the Admiral. She had been given leave until he was healthy again.  
  
Mac sat next to him, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. His throat was dry, and he was next to unable to speak. Mac took water from the bedside table and helped him drink.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked. She took the cloth off of his forehead and rubbed her hand over it.  
  
"Like shit," He said in a hoarse voice, pity filled Mac.  
  
"Well, that makes sense, you have pneumonia," Mac said, she rested her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I do?" he asked, his words caught in his throat.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to be out of commission for a few weeks," She said with a small smile.  
  
"What about the Robertson case?" He asked, his voice was getting weaker.  
  
"Sturgis and Bud are handling our cases, you just rest now. You've got a long couple of weeks ahead of you," Mac said. Harm let his eyes close, but didn't fall asleep before whispering another incoherent sentence to Mac.  
  
Macs face turned into a frown. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead, before placing the cloth in its place.  
  
"Get better flyboy," She said quietly. With another tough of his cheek, she left the room, and went to her own to sleep.  
  
Hours later she was awakened by the intense screaming of Harm. She jumped out of the bed and ran into his room. His eyes were open but his screaming didn't desist.  
  
"Harm, what's wrong, what is it, come on talk to me," She said. Tears sprung to her eyes, as she couldn't control him. He was screaming for things to get away fromm him, and help him.  
  
"Harm, there's nothing there, focus on my voice, come on," She pleaded with him. Hot tears fell down her face; because of the terror she was experiencing. Suddenly Harm stopped, his crystal blue eyes wide open and bloodshot.  
  
"Harm?" She asked, her voice was as small as a child's, the tears still streaming from her eyes. Harm looked at her, his forehead wrinkling.  
  
"Mac," He said.  
  
"Are you okay, what did you see?" She asked.  
  
"Shadows, they were like people, but I couldn't see their faces, they were black. They were attacking me," He said, rushed.  
  
"Whoa, slow down, it's okay, there's no one here except for me," Mac said.  
  
"They're here again, Mac help me," He begged. He was panicked. Mac pulled him close to her. He put his arms around her tightly and clung to her. He started to hyperventilate from the fear.  
  
"Harm, calm down please," Mac said into his hair. He was shaking as he clung to her slender form.  
  
"Help me, Sarah please," He begged into her shoulder.  
  
"Shh, Harm, it's all right, please calm down, focus on me, please," She begged. Tears again streamed down her face.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, no don't leave me, please," He began to say.  
  
"Harm, I'm not going anywhere, please stop this," Mac begged..  
  
"Sarah please come back to me, I love you," he pleaded again. Mac felt his tears soak through her shirt. She hugged him tighter.  
  
"Harm please stop this, listen to my voice, focus on me," She pleaded with him. Suddenly he shook in her arms.  
  
"Mac, I'm so cold," He said.  
  
"Harm?" She asked.  
  
"I'm so cold," He said again. Mac released him from her grasp and laid him back down on the bed and covered him up to his shoulders.  
  
"Are you back now?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"What happened to you just a moment ago," Mac asked.  
  
"I- I don't know," his eyes began to droop.  
  
"I'm so tired, Mac," He said, he let his eyes close.  
  
"It's okay, go to sleep. I'm here if you need me," She said. She dried her eyes and went back to the spare bedroom. She lay back down on the bed and let more tears flow.  
  
"I love you to Harm, I'll never leave you," She whispered to herself, before falling into a deep sleep. 


	2. Naked

Disclaimer: I don't own any JAG stuff, or characters or situations. No infringement intended.  
  
Summary: Harm becomes very sick, but when the Hospital has no rooms for him, Mac is appointed to take care of him.  
  
The sun soaked through the blinds and over the closed eyes of Mac. The redness and heat filled the black void, which covered her vision just a moment before. She opened her eyes hesitantly, and let them adjust to her surroundings. She wasn't at home and this wasn't her bed. Suddenly the previous days events came flooding back to her. Tears again stung her eyes as she recalled how terrifying Harms hallucinations had been for both of them. She stood up slowly and stretched her tired muscles and padded through the open area into Harms bedroom. She looked over his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. Not at all like he had last night while trying to fend off the shadowed enemy.  
  
She walked to his side; he was still in a deep sleep. She sat down on the bed beside him and rubbed her hand over his forehead. His intense blue eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty," She joked. He laughed half-heartedly at her attempt.  
  
"Hey," He said, his voice wasn't much more than a whisper.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"I don't feel much, everything is numb," He said. Macs forehead creased.  
  
"Can you feel anything?" She asked.  
  
"I can feel your hand on my face," He said. She smiled lightly, and moved her hand to his stomach.  
  
"Can you still feel it?" She asked.  
  
"A little, not really," He said. Mac was worried about this new development in his illness. She remembered being a child when she became ill with pneumonia, but didn't remember not being able to feel anything.  
  
"That's strange," She said.  
  
"What happened last night Mac?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you saw some things that weren't there. You had me worried, flyboy," She said. She again rubbed from his forehead to his cheek, and let her hand rest there.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, a frown playing on his lips.  
  
"Don't be, I think you were pretty scared too," She said.  
  
"Thanks for being here Mac, it means a lot to me," Harm said. Mac smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I expect you to do the same for me if I catch it," She said with a smirk.  
  
'Definitely, anything for my Marine," He said with a smile. Mac laughed lightly.  
  
"You up for a shower flyboy, you're beginning to stink," She said. He laughed.  
  
"Yeah," He agreed. He attempted to sit up but fell back down almost immediately.  
  
"Here," She said. She tucked her arm under his and around his back and helped him up.  
  
"My legs feel like a blob of Jell-O," He said.  
  
"How poetic, come on flyboy, let's get you cleaned up," She said. With him leaning most of his weight on her the two stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
"Do you think you can do this part on your own?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"I doubt it," He said. Mac turned on the tap and put the plug in the bathtub.  
  
"It may be easier to just take a bath," She said. She went over to him and helped him take off his tank top, which clung to his body from his sweat.  
  
"You don't have to be here Mac," He said.  
  
"Do you think you can bathe by yourself squid?" She asked.  
  
"No, I mean here, I don't want you to waist all of your time making sure I'm all right," Mac sat down in front of him on the floor.  
  
"Listen up flyboy, because I'm only going to say this once. I volunteered to be here, you are not a waist of my time. I want you to be healthy again, and I am going to do everything I can to make that happen, understood?" She asked. Harm smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am," He said. Suddenly he began throwing up. Mac positioned him over the toilet and rubbed his back to calm him. When he finished he looked at her.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to see me like this," He said, weakly. Mac just looked at him.  
  
"I must look like hell, all you're supposed to see is the pretty picture that walks into JAG every morning," He said. He smiled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, well everyone has there ugly days, come on flyboy, lets de-stikify you," She said. He laughed lightly. She helped him remove his boxers and get into the tub.  
  
"Good view?" He joked half-heartedly.  
  
"I must admit this is not the situation I had pictured when I fist got to see you naked," She said with a smile.  
  
"You've pictured me naked?" He asked, cockily. She rolled eyes.  
  
"Every woman at JAG has, at least once. Probably most of the men too," She said with a smile. That earned a grimace form Harm.  
  
"If it helps you, I can put in some bubble bath so you can cover up all of those parts you don't want me to see," Mac joked.  
  
"I never said I didn't WANT you to see them, I just didn't expect this to be the way your first time seeing them would go," He said. Mac just glared at him. She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Clean yourself NAVY, call me if you need a hand," She said. She then left the room, and a very shocked looking sick flyboy.  
  
While Harm was in the bath Mac changed his soaked bed sheets and made some breakfast for the two of them. She took out a pair of boxers and a NAVY tank top and brought them into the bathroom for him to change into when he was finished.  
  
"Hey flyboy, you almost done?" She asked. Hearing no response she looked at him. He was sound asleep in the tub. She sighed and laughed lightly. She walked over to his side and shook him lightly; he awoke and looked at her lazily.  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to bed before you drown," She said. She helped him out and dried him off before taking him back to his bedroom. Realizing it would be a vain effort to dress him in this state, she just laid him down and covered up the tired squid.  
  
"I'll give you something to eat when you wake up," She said. She was just about to leave the room when Harm called her name.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"I love you," He said, his voice was hoarse, but his words were strong.  
  
"Oh, Harm, you're sick, it's probably just playing around with your judgement-" She began, but Harm cut her off.  
  
"Sarah Elizabeth Anne Mackenzie, I am in love with you. This isn't the pneumonia talking, this is me," He said. He face was completely straight. Macs façade, which she had perfected, crumpled with that one sentence. Hot tears stung her eyes but she forced them back.  
  
"I love you too, Harmon Robert Michael Rabb," She said. He smiled lightly.  
  
"I'd uh, I'd kiss you, but I could be contagious," He said.  
  
"I don't care," She said, she leaned down and kissed him with 7 years worth of passion. She knew this was right.  
  
He responded to the kiss as well as he could. He brought his arms, which felt like led up and wrapped them around her, pulling her even closer. They were pulled out of the kiss by a light rapping on the door.  
  
"I should get that," Mac said, softly.  
  
"Yeah," He agreed hesitantly. Mac smiled reassuringly to him and got up to answer the door.  
  
"Bud, Harriet, what are you doing here?" Mac asked when she opened the door to the Roberts (also Simms, but you know.).  
  
"Well, we thought we would bring some soup over for the Commander, how is he doing?" Bud asked, worriedly. Mac smiled shyly.  
  
"I, uh, I think he's going to be all right," Mac said with a smile. Suddenly they heard Harm's voice come from his bedroom.  
  
"I'm going to be fine now, Sarah Mackenzie is in love with me," He said. Bud and Harriet both laughed out loud, as did Harm and Mac.  
  
"If you're well enough to yell, why don't you come out here?" Harriet asked with a laugh.  
  
"I would, but Mac didn't dress me when we were finished," He said, obviously trying to embarrass Mac by making it an obvious innuendo.  
  
"Ma'am?" Bud asked.  
  
"I'll be right back, you to come in," She said. She ran into Harms bedroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. She couldn't hide the smile that was creeping out.  
  
"Sorry, that was too good an opportunity to resist," He said.  
  
"Are you feeling up to coming out and greeting your visitors?" Mac asked, hopefully.  
  
"But you're not dressed?" Mac said incredulously.  
  
"Whose fault is that?" He asked.  
  
"Here," She said. She grabbed his cloths that she had taken out before and helps him dress. His body was still limp.  
  
"You two can come in and see him now," Mac call to them. Bud and Harriet entered the room smiling broadly.  
  
"So, did you say something about Sarah Mackenzie loving you?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I did," Harm answered with a smile.  
  
"Care to explain Commander?" Bud asked.  
  
"Harm told me he was in love with me, so I responded by saying the same," Mac answered quickly.  
  
"Then there was the kiss. Don't forget the kiss, Sarah," He said, his voice was still very hoarse.  
  
"How could I forget the kiss?" Mac asked. Now it was Harm's turn to blush. Harriet was practically bursting with excitement over by the door.  
  
"Well, we don't want to intrude, besides we should be getting to work, well see you later Colonel, Commander," Bud said. He took Harriet by the shoulders and led her out of the room.  
  
"You are a bad man Rabb," Mac joked.  
  
"A bad man you love," He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, but a bad man that may have to wait several more weeks before he gets a chance to see ME naked," Mac said with a smirk. An incredulous look formed on Harms face.  
  
"Take a nap Commander," She said. She then traipsed out of the bedroom leaving a very shell-shocked Squid. 


	3. Soon

Harm awoke to the sound of Mac walking through the kitchen. He could hear pots boiling and frying pans steaming. The aroma of bacon and eggs, and pancakes assaulted his senses. Mac turned off the oven and walked into his bedroom.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead," She said brightly.  
  
"Hey," He said groggily. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked.  
  
"Thirty-six hours- eleven minutes- and seventeen, no, eighteen seconds," She said.  
  
"Wow, no wonder I'm groggy," He said. He sat up and leaned against the backboard.  
  
"Well, I contemplated waking you, but you looked so cute. So unlike what you are when your conscious," She said with a smirk. He grunted.  
  
"What day is it?" He asked.  
  
"Thursday," She said.  
  
"Why aren't we at work?" He asked, his forehead creased.  
  
"Because you have pneumonia, and I was granted leave to make sure you don't die on us," Mac said.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," He said. Mac laughed at how out-of-it he was. She had never seen him this off of his game before.  
  
"Yeah, well don't worry about it. You'll be back to your old self soon enough. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten more than crackers in three days," She said.  
  
"A little," He conceded.  
  
"Let me get you some breakfast," She said. He nodded in agreement and she left the room. A couple minutes later she re-entered with a tray of food in her hands.  
  
"Here you go. Do you have more strength than you did a few days ago?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can probably dress myself now," He said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Good, because your beginning to stink again," She said. She placed the tray on his lap and handed him a fork.  
  
"Don't over do it, you haven't eaten in two days, so you might get sick if you eat too much," She said. He just nodded and too a fork-full of eggs.  
  
"I wish I could say this is good, but my taste buds aren't back to working order yet," He said. She smiled ruefully.  
  
"Don't worry about, I already eat, and I know those are the best eggs this side of- the nearest egg laying chicken farm, in the country," She finished. This earned a laugh form Harm.  
  
"I'll take your word for it," He said.  
  
"You better, never argue with this marine about food," She said.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that, I'm not particularly fond of beltway burgers-" He began, but Mac cut him off.  
  
"Beltway burgers are the greatest gift of modern day cuisine since the invention of ice cream Commander Rabb. And don't you forget it," She said with mock seriousness.  
  
"Whatever you say," He said, with out even a hint of seriousness.  
  
"Watch it Rabb, until the doctor says you are aloud to stay home by yourself again, you are at the mercy of this marine, understand?" She jokingly asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," He said. He attempted a salute, but failed miserably.  
  
"I don't know what I see in you squid," She said.  
  
"I do," He answered. She smiled at him. He pushed the tray aside and pulled her down on top of him. She responded by kissing him lightly.  
  
"I'm not partial to catching pneumonia," She said once they broke the kiss.  
  
"Are you going to let that stop you?" He asked with a smirk. She just smiled at him and kissed him again.  
  
"Not yet Harm. When your healthy again, we'll see where situations like these take us. Until then though, I don't want to get sick," she said. She got up off of him and was about to leave when he caught her arm.  
  
"Now I have even more incentive to get better," He said. She smiled back at him and left the room. 


	4. Back To Work

"Commander, it's good to have you back," Said the Admiral in a friendly tone. It had been three weeks since Harm last stepped into the JAG HQ, and he was glad to be back.  
  
"It's good to be back sir," Harm said.  
  
"You should get to work Commander, you have a pile of paperwork on your desk that could give Colonel Mackenzie a run for her money," The Admiral joked.  
  
"I'll get right on it sir," Harm said.  
  
"See that you do, as you were Commander," The Admiral walked away, and Harm began on his route to his office once again. This time Petty Officer Jennifer Coates stopped him.  
  
"Commander, how are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine Petty Officer, how are you today?" He asked.  
  
"I'm all right sir, I heard you were diagnosed with pneumonia," She said.  
  
"I assure you, any traces of pneumonia are gone from my system Petty Officer," Harm said.  
  
"Well, at any rate, it's good to have you and the Colonel back sir," She said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer, as you were," Harm said. He gave her a reassuring smile before finishing the trip to his office. When he got in there, papers were piled high on his desk.  
  
"He wasn't kidding," Harm said to himself. He sat down and pulled a file off of the top of his desk and began taking notes and correcting things.  
  
"Good morning Commander," Mac said, in a very by-the-book fashion.  
  
"Colonel, how re you this morning?" Harm asked.  
  
"Oh, better now," She said with a smile. She closed the door behind her and drew the blinds. She moved over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
"This is very unprofessional Colonel," He joked.  
  
"Are you going to let that stop you?" She said, throwing his own words back at him.  
  
"I never have before," Harm said. He drew her in for a kiss. Just as there lips were about to meet there was a knock at the door. Mac jumped up.  
  
"Enter," Harm said. Petty Officer Jason Tiner entered the room.  
  
"Colonel, Commander, the Admiral would like to see you both in his office ASAP," He said.  
  
"Thank you Tiner," Harm said. The two began walking towards the door, and when Tiner was out of earshot Harm whispered.  
  
"We'll finish this later?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," She said. the two made there way to the Admirals office, together. 


	5. Picking Up Where They Left Off

'Sarah Elizabeth Anne Mackenzie is in my apartment. She is on me, on my couch- She's kissing me senseless and all this is the only coherent thought I have left in my head. I am a NAVY aviator, hotshot lawyer, and my entire vocal area of my brain has almost on cue turned to a pile of unusable mush. All I can do is respond to her heated kisses. Okay, what is she doing with her hands? They are on my- Holy God, does she know what she's doing to me?'  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Harm from his dream. He awoke and groggily made his way to the door.  
  
"Hey flyboy," Mac said. She stepped inside while Harm closed the door. She looked at him when he turned around and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked with an incredulous look.  
  
"You have really bad bed-head," She said. She sobered and stepped closer to him.  
  
"I do?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's very cute. Did I wake you up, squid?" She asked. She reached up and fixed his hair for him.  
  
"Thank you, an yes you did, but I'm glad you're here," He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh? Why is that?" She asked, not moving from her position, inches away from him.  
  
"Because now we can finish what we started in the office," He said with a wiggle of the eyebrows.   
  
"Oh, and you think we can just pick it up where we left off?" Mac asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well, it takes a very heated situation to get like that Mr. Rabb," Mac said. She moved even closer to him than she was before. She could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"And this isn't heated?" He asked. He bent down and kissed her softly then backed away.  
  
"What was that?" Mac asked.  
  
"That was a kiss," He said.  
  
"That doesn't even qualify as a kiss. I'll show you a kiss," She said. She grabbed him from behind the head and crushed their lips together with passion. He instinctively wrapped his left arm around her waist and the other on her cheek. They stayed like this for a while before breaking apart. Harm looked at her, entirely out of breath.  
  
"I thought you had to be in better shape than that to be in the NAVY, Harm," She said with a laugh. She too was breathing deeply, but not as much as he was.  
  
"Yeah well, you don't exactly learn that in basic training," He said with a laugh.  
  
"Exactly?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, there was this one professor, she definitely gave me some help in that area-" Harm began; He was cut off by Mac slapping his arm.  
  
"Were you planning on getting lucky tonight, sailor?" She asked.  
  
"I was hoping to," He responded with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Then shut up," She said. She dove into another kiss before he could respond.   
  
"Yes ma'am," He said, when they broke. Mac just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and led him into his bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure about this Mac?" He asked.  
  
"Harm, we are in your bedroom, brought here by me no less. We just spent the last ten minutes making out, do you think I would back down now?" She asked. He just smiled.  
  
"May I?" She asked, motioning to his shirt.  
  
"Be my guest," He said. She smiled and shook her head. She moved closer to him and undid his shirt. He let her slide it down his shoulders and toss it carelessly into some unknown corner of the room.  
  
She ran her hands up his chest and brought the around his neck. He pulled her in and kissed her softly.   
  
"I love you Harm," Mac whispered when they broke.   
  
"I know," He said just as quietly. He moved his soft kisses to her neck and collarbone.  
  
They spent the next few hours' together, making love as they had wanted to for so long. When they finished harm moved over to Mac's side and let her rest her head on his chest.   
  
"I love you," He said in a husky whisper. Mac looked up into his clear blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"I know," She repeated his words. Her voice was hoarse. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly before they fell asleep together.   
  
Macs dream drifted off as she awoke from her unconsciousness. Beside her, Harm was still asleep. He looked very content just to lay there with her in his arms and sleep. Mac smiled at how innocent this hot shot aviator lawyer looked when he was asleep. She wondered what he was dreaming about. After a few minutes Mac decided it was time to get up.  
  
"Hey, Harm," She said, just above a whisper. He stirred slightly, but then fell back into his deep sleep.  
  
"Harm," She said a little louder. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled widely. Not his cocky "flyboy" smile, or even a smirk. This was genuine.   
  
"Good morning," He said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How long have you been awake?" He asked.  
  
"Not long. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up, but I got bored," She said with a smile.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" He asked. He sat up and rested against the headboard.  
  
"Sure," Mac answered. She stood up and began picking up her discarded clothes.   
  
"I'll go make some then," He said.  
  
"Harm, why don't you put some pants first?" Mac asked with a grin.  
  
"Sure," He said with a smile. She threw his boxer shorts at him and turned back to dressing herself.  
  
When Mac left the bedroom, the aroma of coffee filled her senses. Harm walked over to her and handed her a mug.  
  
"It's strong, just the way you like it," He said. Mac smiled and took a sip, reveling in the taste.  
  
"What would I don without you?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't want to find out," he said.  
  
"Well aren't you charming this morning," She said.  
  
"I can't help it, I spent last night with the most amazing woman in the world," He said.  
  
"Hmm, anyone I know?" She asked, playing along.  
  
"I doubt it, she was far to good in bed to be one of your friends," He said, expecting her to bite.  
  
"And how many of my friends have you slept with Commander?" She asked, teasingly.  
  
"Uh, well, I," He stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it Rabb, I don't care," She said. She set down her coffee and kissed him lightly.  
  
"You know, I never would have thought that you would put a tattoo where you did. I always though of you as a back, or butt person," Harm said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, you learn something new everyday, don't you squid?" She asked with a smile.   
  
"I guess so. So, can I tell people where it is?" He asked.  
  
"No, I like people to think it's in someplace dirty. I keeps me young," She answered. Harm laughed at this.  
  
"Well, I can always tell them you do other things dirty," he said without hiding the innuendo. Macs jaw dropped and she slugged him in the arm.  
  
"You keep that to yourself Rabb, or tomorrow morning you may awaken to find yourself castrated," She said, trying to hide a laugh that threatened to creep out. Harm mocked a frightened look.  
  
"Do you have to work today?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, I have to go in this afternoon, I have a client coming in for an interview," She answered.  
  
"Good," He said. She gave him an odd look.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I have a few errands to run. Are you free tonight?" He asked.  
  
"For you, I'll cancel my date," She said with a smile. He just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Go home, take a shower and go to work," He said.  
  
"Are you saying I stink?" She asked not even a bit serious.  
  
"Well, you did get a lot of exercise last night," He said. She slapped him lightly on the stomach.   
  
"I'll see you tonight, call me with times and stuff," Mac said. She put on her coat and opened the door.  
  
"Wait," He said. He filled up a cup with a lid with hot coffee and gave it to her. "For the road," He said. Mac smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Thank you," She said. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I'll see you tonight," He said.  
  
"Yeah. Tonight," She said. She smiled again and left. 


	6. Marry Me?

"Is it finished?" Harm asked. He was in his friend Joanna's' jewelry shop.  
  
"I just finished it last night, it's a kick ass piece of work, if I do say so myself," She said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Joey, this means so much to me," He said.   
  
"Well, as long as you make good use of it, I'm happy. I'll just go upstairs and get it for you," She said. Harm nodded and she ran up the wooden staircase and disappeared into a room. A moment later she reappeared and handed him a small black box.  
  
"Take a look," She said. She was practically bursting with anticipation. Harm opened the box and took out the small ring. It had a medium sized diamond in the center with small diamond clusters on each side. They were embedded in a white gold band.   
  
"This is incredible Joey, you've out done yourself," Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Why thank you. Now I know you didn't ask, but I had some spare time, so I made a matching wedding band. If you don't want it, I can just sell it, but it goes perfectly with that," She blurted out. Finally she stopped for a breath. She handed him another little box. He opened it and a wide grin spread across his features.   
  
"You are so amazing Joey. I'll take them both," He said with a smile.  
  
"I thought you might, I'll just ring up the price and you can go get married," She said with a smile. She scurried behind the desk and began tapping on the cash register.  
  
That night Harm sat in his apartment. He considered wearing his dress whites and gold wings, but decided not to go too elaborate. He decided on a pair of black dress pants and a navy blue button up shirt. He slid the ring into his pocket, and kept checking to make sure it was still there. He made a vegetable stir-fry and fillet mignon for dinner. He had tonic water on ice and wine glasses set on the table. He had a tall candle in the middle of the table. He had spent any free time he had trying to figure out how to ask Mac to marry him. A light knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up off of the couch and opened it up to a very beautiful looking Mac. She was wearing a purple knee length flowing dress. It wasn't terribly low cut, but it was perfect for the effect she was hoping to have on Harm.  
  
"Hey, you look incredible," He said, when he saw her. She smiled warmly at him and walked past him, letting him close the door.  
  
"Wow, Harm, you've outdone yourself," She said with a smile. She surveyed the apartment.   
  
"Thank you. Have a seat and I'll get you some dinner," He said. She smiled and sat down at one of the place settings at the table. Harm came over with a plate filled with the fillet and stir-fry. Mac drew in a deep breath and smiled again.   
  
"It smells incredible Harm," She said. She waited until he sat down to eat.   
  
Their dinner conversation was mostly friendly banter, but Mac could tell Harm was nervous. When she asked him about it he claimed he had a court martial the next day, which he was worried about. This wasn't entirely untrue, though he wasn't terribly worried about it; he was defending a hopeless case the next afternoon.   
  
After dessert the two walked over to the couch and sat together. Mac snuggled close to him, resting against his chest. They sat like this for about ten minutes before Harm decided it was time to ask.  
  
"Mac?" He said in a mere whisper. She made a noise, which urged him to continue.   
  
"Marry me?" He asked, just as quietly. He took the ring out of his pocket and put it in front of her. From his place as her backrest, he couldn't see her expression. She put her left hand up and he slipped the ring along her slender finger. She turned and looked at him with a genuine smile.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," She said, in an equally quiet voice. He let out the breath he was inadvertently holding and returned her smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"The pleasures all mine," He whispered. He could feel her laughing mutedly against his chest.  
  
"But how will we tell Harriet?" She asked in mock frustration. Now was Harm's turn to laugh.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find a way to break it to her gently," He said, playing along.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be devastated, she is our biggest adversary," Mac joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm not sure we should invite her to the ceremony," he said.  
  
"Though it might be fun to see her squirm," Mac continued.  
  
"We'll figure it out soon enough. At least we have peace of mind with knowing approximately five-point-seven seconds after telling her, everyone else will know, so it saves us form several redundant conversations," Harm said. Mac laughed lightly.  
  
"I love you, Stick boy," She said with a smile.  
  
"The feeling is mutual Ninja Girl," He answered.  
  
"It had better be, I'm wearing your ring," She said with a grin.  
  
"It's your ring now. But my soul is divided into each of those little stones, so be good to them," Harm whispered.  
  
"How poetic. Will the wonders never cease?" Mac asked, jokingly.  
  
"Not if I can help it," He answered sincerely.  
  
"I believe you," She said. She snuggled in closer to him and held up her hand to examine the ring.   
  
"It really is gorgeous Harm. I love it," She smiled as she said this.  
  
"I glad you like it," He said.  
  
"I'm sleepy, your very comfortable," She drowsily said.   
  
"Go to sleep Marine, I'll be here when you wake up," He whispered.  
  
"You'd better be, you're my pillow," She said. He voice drifted off as she fell asleep, nestled under Harm's protective arm. 


End file.
